History
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Part Three of Haven Series. Sydney asks Will for help and tells Vaughn the truth! S/S. Thanks so much for reading! The next in the series is called Keys. Please keep reading!
1. Default Chapter

Title: History  
Author: Vona  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of them except Elizabeth are mine. Sark should be mine. I promise I'd share him...sometimes.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Some S/V a lot S/S  
Summary: Sydney struggles with her feelings with Sark. Sark struggles with his feelings for Sydney and the demons of his past. Only one person can help him. They have to go on a mission together, as well. Part Three in the Haven Series. You don't really have to have read the others, though.   
PREVIOUSLY:Sydney is discovered as mole. Vaughn helped her, Francie, and Will hide, but got himself caught. Sark offered his help, which Sydney accepted, but she had to help him get a Rambaldi Jewelry Box. They save Vaughn and Sark disappeared. In Discovery, Sydney and Sark team up to steal a manual to the jewelry box. Sydney is seen by Dixon, who reports it to Sloane. Sydney, in the meantime, is on her own mission to find out about Sark. They battle about him leaving and Sark kisses her, before angrily disappearing. And here we are...  
  
I'd like to thank everyone for all of the reviews I've been getting. I am glad that you all like it and I really appreciate your reviews!  
  
History  
Chapter One  
  
  
Sydney banged her head on the desk. Vaughn was up and about, healed almost completely. Will and Vaughn were actually friends at the moment. It had been exactly one week since Sark had left, a week since the kiss. Sydney couldn't get her mind off of it. She found herself watching the door, hoping he would walk through. She felt miserably guilty. Vaughn was being an amazing boyfriend and he had no idea she and Sark had kissed. She couldn't help thinking about it, though. Finally, the door did open.  
"Andrew!" She jumped to her feet. Will, Michael, and Francie were in the bedroom. He smiled a little.   
"Hello, Luv. I have a surprise."  
"You do?"  
Jack Bristow came in through the door.  
"Dad."  
Jack did something out of character. He hugged Sydney.   
"I've been worried about you, Sydney."  
"I know."  
"Dixon said you were with Mr. Sark in Cairo."  
"I was."  
"Do I need to remind you of the repercussions of working with the enemy?"  
"Sark is a genius. He's one of the best agents in the world and he's got my back."  
Sark stepped forward. "She's right. I'm watching out for her, but she doesn't even need it."  
Jack said, angrily, "I know what my daughter is capable of, so I suggest you stay out of it."  
Sark's voice hardened, "Unlike many others, I am not intimidated by you, Mr. Bristow. I am younger, smarter, and faster than you."  
Jack came face to face with him. Sydney darted in between the two men.  
"What time do you need leave?"  
Sark answered, "As soon as you and your father are done talking."  
"Okay." Sydney pulled Jack into the bedroom.  
  
"Mr. Sark is absolutely insufferable. He came into my house and kidnapped me." Jack started as soon as they were alone.  
"So I could see you."  
"He had the gall to ask me to trust him."  
"You did."  
"Only because of the reports you had been seen with him."  
"Sark helped me rescue Vaughn. This is his house that we've been staying in for over a month. He's been quite helpful, lately."  
"Well, you've helped him, Sydney, his organization..."  
"Which isn't Mom's anymore, since she turned herself in."  
"That doesn't matter."  
"It does."  
"I don't know what he's done to you, brainwashed you, maybe."  
"Dad!"  
"It would explain a lot."  
Sydney collapsed dramatically onto the bed.  
"You're not listening to me!"  
"I'm trying to watch out for you."  
"I don't need you to. I know what I'm doing."  
"Sydney..."  
She stood up and walked out the door.  
"We're done."  
"No, we're not."  
Sydney ignored her dad's comment.  
"When will you be back?"  
She asked pointedly to Sark.  
He whispered into her ear, "I have a new mission, a key that opens the jewelry box, the last piece to it. You up to helping?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I'll be back another day, then."  
"My piece of information." She said in a hushed tone.  
"You're dad's not enough?"  
"No."  
"My birthday is August 15, 1974."  
Sydney smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"Let's go, Mr. Bristow." Sark said in his normal voice.  
"I'm not done talking to my daughter."  
"She appears to be done with you. Are you, Luv?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come along, Mr. Bristow."  
"Good bye, Daddy." Jack shook his head. Sark pulled him out the door.  
  
Sydney and Francie were in the kitchen, talking quietly.   
"It was nice of Mr. Sark to bring your father to you."  
"Yeah."  
"What's his story?"  
"I don't know exactly. He used to work directly under my mother. We were archenemies for a while. I don't think he would have ever killed me, though. He'd act like it, but he never did."  
"So, maybe he doesn't kill people."  
"Oh, he does. I've seen him do it many times without an ounce of remorse."  
"Maybe he likes you."  
"He kissed me." She blurted out.  
"What?"  
"Last week, after we got home, he kissed me."  
"Wow. Did you tell Michael?"  
"No."  
"Why not? He deserves to know that Sark is trying to steal his girlfriend. It's not like it meant anything...or did it?"  
Sydney looked up guiltily.  
"Oh. OH! You're falling for Mr. Sark!"  
"I'm a terrible person. I have a great boyfriend who I love a lot and I'm falling for another man. Sark should have killed me."  
"I think it's a little hard to kill someone you love."  
"He doesn't. He's just toying with me."  
"I actually doubt that."  
"You don't even know him."  
"I'm looking at it objectively. I don't know anything about him, but his eyes light up and his voice softens when he's with you. For Mr. Sark, that's a big deal. He's given you a nick name instead of calling you Miss Bristow all the time, like he does the rest off us. You need to decide, Syd. Follow your heart. Don't try to reason it."  
"It's harder that it seems."  
"I know. But you have to."  
"I have to."  
Sydney hugged Francie.  
"Thanks."  
"It's my job." Sydney laughed as they continued to fix dinner. 


	2. History Chapter Two

disclaimer first chapter  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sydney waited impatiently for Sark's return. He had promised to be back to discuss the next mission. She had high hopes of finding out what he was working towards. Will laid back on the couch.  
"Who are you waiting for, Syd?"  
"No one."  
"You keep watching the door like you think Bed Affleck is going to appear."  
"It's more of a Josh Hartnett wait, besides I'm getting tired of being stuck here."  
"We all are. Being cooped up for almost two months isn't my idea of fun."  
"Hello, my favorite prisoners." Sark called as he entered the house.  
"Oh." Will said, quietly.  
"Hey."  
"Hi, Mr. Sark." Francie greeted.  
"You can drop the mister, Francie. Just plain Sark works."  
She smiled. "I'll try it."  
He nodded to Sydney. "Hullo, Luvie, Mr. Tippin. Where is Mr. Vaughn?"  
"Shower."  
"Won't he have a pleasant surprise when he gets out?"  
Sydney rolled her eyes.  
"Do you have your plans?"  
"Yes. I always come prepared. It's that Boy Scout thing."  
Sydney kicked her leg out and he flipped over, intentionally.  
"You are so annoying sometimes, Sark."  
"Can say the same about you, Luv."  
He straightened his perfectly tailored suit jacket. He sat down next to her. He opened his laptop and pulled up a picture.  
"Christopher Sutcliffe."  
"Mmm..."  
"In London. He has the key in his apartment."  
"NO!"  
"Nothing like that, Luv. He's having a party. I've been invited. You are my date. We go play the happy couple. I talk to Sutcliffe, you infiltrate the apartment and steal the key."  
"Do I get some action?"  
"Probably. You'll run into some guards. Shall I help you get back into shape?"  
"I have gotten a little lazy."  
His eyes sparkled. "This should be fun."  
"Getting tired of having no one able to kick your butt?"  
Sark snorted.  
"Not likely to happen in near future."  
He removed his jacket.  
"Well, then, follow me."   
Sydney got to her feet and started to follow him. Will asked, "Where are you going?"  
"Basement. Sydney and I tend to go all over when we fight."  
"Do you?"  
"Yeah." Sydney agreed. Sark opened a door and they walked down to the dark basement.  
  
Sark flipped on a light.  
"And let there be light." He commented quietly.  
Sydney smiled. "Thanks for working with me, Andrew."  
"Well, I can't have you getting captured on me."  
Sydney felt her heart flutter. She closed her eyes.  
"I'm ready."  
"All out fighting?"  
"You bet."  
Sark came at her suddenly, but she darted out of the way. He kicked his leg back, hitting her in the stomach, pushing her against the wall. Sydney cried out. H e leaned over her and she head-butted him. He fell back. He hopped up and the two punched each other. He flipped her over, but she landed on her feet. She stepped on his foot, performed a round house kick, punched his jaw, and pulled him down. He kicked under her feet, causing her to collapse. He rolled over and landed on top of her. He stared at her with such intensity in his eyes, Sydney felt herself falling into a bottomless pit. She heard herself saying, "Andrew, I'm falling in love with you."  
She heard him take in a deep breath. Sark stared into her brown eyes and he could see it.  
"Oh, Lord, Sydney."   
He rolled off of her and they laid side by side. She propped herself up on her elbow.  
"I can't believe I just said that."  
"Do you take it back?"  
"No."  
He closed his eyes. "Sydney...Gosh, I love you so much. I don't know when it happened, but it did. I love you so much."  
He started to kiss her gently, his hands on either side of her. She looked up at him, pulling away.  
"Tell me."  
"What?"  
"What happened when you were 13?"  
"I was kidnapped, taken away into Ireland."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know exactly. They beat me until I learned how to fight back. Then they tried to force me into all kinds of...stuff." He said for lack of a better word.  
"I made them trust me, and then I ran. I tried to get back to my family." His voice broke. "They were gone."  
"Oh, Andrew."  
"Irina found me when I was 16. She took me under her wing. I didn't know what I was getting into until I was 18. She recruited me for her organization and I moved my way up to her right hand man other than Khasinau."  
"It sounds unreal."  
"I wish it was. Now you know something that no one else in the world knows."  
She stroked his cheek and ran her fingers through his touseled blond hair.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I don't know where my family is, Syd. Do you think they looked for me?"  
"I bet they did. I bet they still are. Families never give up on that kind of thing."  
"Really?"  
She nodded and hugged him. He kissed her again just as Francie came down calling, "Sydney! Sark! Are you still down here?! You're awfully...OH!"  
Sydney jerked away.  
"Francie!"  
"I didn't see anything."  
"Thanks."  
She turned on her heel and went back upstairs.  
"We're leaving tomorrow?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you for telling me."  
He nodded as he pulled his knees up to his chest.  
"Give me time." She stated quietly.  
He didn't answer her. She went back up the stairs.  
  
The two were on the way to their hotel room. Sark had been incredibly quiet and Sydney didn't know how to help him.  
"Can I ask you another question?"  
He didn't reply.  
"What were their names?"  
"Katherine and Eric Canton. My sister's names were Blythe and the other one was Charity. Blythe was 10 and Charity was 8 when I...left."  
Sydney nodded.  
"You had sisters."  
"Mhm. I was the oldest."  
He fell silent again. Sydney squeezed his hand.  
"I hadn't thought about them in a while, you know."  
"Really?"  
"I had someone else on my mind."  
Sydney blushed lightly.  
"I hope you have a party dress in there."  
"I do. Oh, I do."  
Sydney tilted her head at his smirk.  
"What does it look like?"  
Sark opened the door. "You'll have to wait and see."  
"What have you done?"  
He chuckled.  
"Nothing. I'm innocent, at the moment."  
He handed her a suitcase and she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm not coming out. You can go get the key yourself." Sydney yelled from the bathroom.  
"Come out here, Luv."  
"There is no way I am coming out in this." Her voice was dripping in disgust.  
"Then I am coming in."  
"No!" She locked the door.  
"You really think that lock is going to save you? I can pick it, or if the occasion calls for it, I can kick it down."  
"You don't understand. I think this is quite possibly the most embarrassing, degrading outfit I've ever put on."  
"Then let me see it."  
"No."  
Sark picked open the lock and burst into the bathroom. She had a robe on. He started to smile.  
"Luvie, you have to let me see it."  
He took the robe off for her and burst into quiet laughter.   
"You're the only one I know who can pull that off. You're still gorgeous."  
She looked down at the black dress. The skirt was shorter than anything she'd ever worn and the top...don't even get her started on the top. She turned away, but Sark pulled her back to him.  
"You look amazing."  
"I'm supposed to fight in this."  
"The guards will see you and pass out."  
Sydney rolled her eyes. She added her lip gloss and pinned her black haired wig back. "I hate you right now. Let's get this over with."  
She walked ahead of him.  
"Stop staring at me, Andrew Sark, or I swear I will test out my fighting abilities in this dress right now."  
He jogged to catch up with her. 


	3. History Chapter Three

disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
They entered the party and several men's eyes followed Sydney.   
He whispered, "Maybe I should have gotten you something different to wear."  
"You're jealous."  
"I am not."  
"Are too."  
Sydney plastered a smile onto her face.  
A couple of men in tuxes cam over.  
"Hello, Mr. Sark."  
"Mr. Johnson, Mr. Sutcliffe."  
"Oh, baby, aren't you going to introduce me. I feel so left out." Sydney said in a ditsy voice.  
"Of course, Luvie. This is..."  
"I'm his girlfriend, Candie, with an ie."  
The men kissed her hands.  
"Nice to meet you, Candie."  
They couldn't stop staring at her. The three men had a quick, coded conversation about the Rambaldi key. Soon, they disappeared.  
Sark turned. "Candie with an ie."  
"Hey, if they thought I was dumb, they wouldn't want to talk to you in private. At least I now know which part of the apartment the key is in."  
"That's true."  
"Oh, no."  
Sark saw Dixon and Elizabeth enter. Elizabeth looked amazingly similar to Sydney.  
"Go get the key now."  
She started to turn, but he grabbed her wrist. "Be careful."  
He kissed her lightly and then walked toward Dixon. Sark nodded to her and she had to trust him. She went to the staircase and ascended the stairs.  
  
Sark approached Dixon and Elizabeth.  
"Hullo, Mr. Dixon. It is a lovely evening, is it not?"  
"Mr. Sark."  
"I'd like to say a few things before we part ways. You think you understand so much, don't you, Mr. Dixon?"  
Dixon didn't respond.  
"You know absolutely nothing about Sydney Bristow, Arvin Sloane, or SD-6. It pains me to even have to put her name in the same sentence as the other two. When you think you've figured everything out, you haven't. The two of you had better understand that Sydney is not a traitor. She has never, ever worked with K-Directorate, nor will she ever be affiliated with them. I also highly suggest you don't mention this conversation with Mr. Sloane."  
Sark turned and was about to leave.  
"Mr. Sark!"  
Sark stopped.  
"What do you mean Sydney wasn't a traitor?"  
"You investigate it, Mr. Dixon. Just don't tell anyone about it or you might end up dead."  
Sark left Dixon with that cryptic message and headed to block anyone going up the stairs.  
  
Sydney turned the corner. "Sark, you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear, Luv."  
"Is the door on my right or left?"  
"Right."  
"Code."  
"715325."  
Sydney punched in the numbers.  
"No guards yet."  
"Wait. Just wait."  
She opened the door and found two.  
"You're right."  
"Always am."  
She charged at them. She knocked the smaller one out, but the larger was much more tough. He flipped her over, but she kicked his knee. She punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the groin. She hit his head and he fell down.   
"Okay. Now where?"  
"You see a blue door."  
"Mhm."  
"Go through there and you should see a nightstand with a green lamp on it."  
Sydney found it.  
"Open the drawer and then tap the bottom three times."  
She did. The handle of the drawer popped out. A tiny black box appeared. She opened it and the key laid on the velvet. "Got it! I'm coming down."  
"No, you aren't."  
Sydney turned face to face with Elizabeth.   
"You're Sydney. Sydney Bristow. The one that everyone wanted me to be until she betrayed her country. But everyone still loved you. Marshall, Dixon, they all wish I was you. Even Sloane, who you betrayed. Even your enemies adore you. But now I have you. I'll take you in and people will finally stop comparing me to you."  
"I thought I had issues." Sydney said before they started to fight. One hand slapped Sydney. Sydney kicked her down, almost knocking her out. She tied her to the cabinet.  
"No wonder they compare you to me. I'm better than you will ever be!"  
She slipped down the stairs, took Sark's arm, and they strolled out the door.  
  
"What did you say to Dixon?" Sydney asked as she brushed out her tangled hair. Sark took the brush from and began to perform the task for her. "I didn't say anything."  
"You patronized him, didn't you?"  
"Not anymore than usual."  
"Andrew!"  
"I regret telling you my name."  
"Oh, come on. What did you say?"  
"It's confidential."  
Sydney's eyes flashed.  
"I remember why I hate you."  
"And I remember why I despise you. You ask too many questions."  
"You keep too many secrets."  
"You are way too combative."  
"You are way too manipulative."  
"You don't trust anyone."  
"You kill people."  
"You want just plain old justice."  
"You want to take over the world."  
"You are so amazing."  
"You are so adorable."  
He had dropped the brush by then. Sydney brought her lips up to the taller Sark. He whispered, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"  
Sydney nuzzled into his neck. He held her tightly.  
"I don't need any more time."  
"No?"  
He put his finger under her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.  
"No."  
She blushed under his intense gaze.  
Sark could feel his grin appear. Sydney buried her face in his chest.  
"I have to talk to Michael when we get home. I don't know what to say."  
"How about, 'Hey, Michael, I still love you, but I fell for your charming, handsome, intelligent nemesis.' That should go over well, don't you think?"  
"Oh, yeah. And you thought Will was your biggest fan."  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
"Yes."  
"Positive?"  
"Absolutely."  
He stroked her hair.  
"How did I get so lucky as to get you? I never thought I would be with you when I first saw you."  
"The first time I ever saw you, you were taking FTL down."  
He chuckled.  
"I was killing the bad guy."  
"And the head of K-Directorate killing was the first time I saw you in person."  
"My personal favorite was when you sang for us in Paris. You have a beautiful voice."  
"Do you sing?"  
"Questions, questions, and more questions."  
Sydney giggled. "Still no answers, though."  
"I do sing some. I play the guitar more."  
Sydney smiled. "Wow, two whole piece of information at one time. I've hit the jack pot."  
"Consider yourself lucky. I'm in a good mood."  
"I'm tired. I hate jet lag."  
"Go on to bed. I'm going to sit up for a while."  
"Are you sure?"  
He nodded, staring out the window. She climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly. Sark shifted his gaze from the London skyline to Sydney's sleeping form. He stared at her for a while. His life was different now. He had this beautiful girl who really liked him. She hadn't said she loved him yet, but it was close enough at the moment. His thoughts traveled to his parents. Were they still alive? Did they miss him? Were they still looking for him? He hadn't exactly stopped searching for them, but he had sort of given up hope. He sunk down in the plush velvet chair. They were staying in one of the better hotels in London. As if he would settle for anything less. He sat in silence. Finally, he pulled his shoes off and his jacket before moving toward the bed. He settled in next to Sydney and draped his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come. 


	4. History Chapter Four

disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Sydney turned to Will. She had been back from London for a day. She propped her feet up on the table. "Will, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"I need you to investigate something. You up to it?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I need you to try to locate some people. They may have different names now. They were last known to be in Liverpool,15 years ago."  
"Who?"  
"Eric and Katherine, Blythe and Charity Canton."  
"Who are these people?"  
"There was a little boy kidnapped. Andrew. He can't find his family. If you could find these people, we could reunite them."  
"I'd be glad to help you."  
"You're the greatest, Will!"  
She hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
She was beaming.  
"Why are you so excited about this?"  
Sydney tried to shrug nonchalantly.   
Sydney took a deep breath. "Michael. I need to talk to you."  
"That doesn't sound good."  
Sydney couldn't bring herself to answer.  
  
"What's wrong, Syd?" Vaughn asked when they reached the bedroom.  
"I don't know how to say this."  
"It's me. You know you can tell me anything."  
Vaughn came closer to her. "What is it?"  
"I love you, Michael."  
"I love you, too."  
"No. I'm trying to say something. I've fallen in love with Sark."  
"What?" Vaughn collapsed onto a chair nearby.  
"I am in love with Sark. He lets me be who I am."  
"I don't?"  
"You do, but it's different. I feel almost suffocated."  
"You don't know anything about Sark except that he's a murderer. You don't even know his first name, Syd."  
"Actually, I do."  
He glanced up at her. He fell eerily quiet. He turned away from Sydney, turning away from her pleading eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Vaughn."  
He didn't answer her. Now he understood why they always told him not to be emotionally attached. He couldn't even look at her right then. If they were still working undercover, that would have made things impossible. He heard her leave. Sark. His name kept swimming through Vaughn's head. Who was he? Why had Sydney fallen for him? Why hadn't he seen it coming? Or had he and chosen to be blind to it? He raked his hand through his hair and tried to stop the sadness that was washing over him. He heard Alice's words ring in his mind, "You can't help who you fall for."  
  
Thanks for reading! Read Part Four Keys. 


End file.
